This Is How We Do (song)
|DS = }} "This Is How We Do" is a song written by Katy Perry for her third studio album, Prism. The song was chosen to be the album's fifth and final single. It was sent to radio stations on August 12, 2014. She described it as a "club banger written in Stockholm" She also stated that It's a sequel to her previous song, "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". Background & release While working on Prism, Perry collaborated in Stockholm to with record producer Max Martin for a few weeks to put "the icing on the cake," as she claimed. In addition, she also worked with Klas Åhlund, among others. Perry has claimed: "Max has always been incredibly kind to me, he is the most authentic Swedish person I have ever worked with, and he just has an incredible ear for melodies and how they should be, we had so much fun making music together, we get really excited, we like to dance around the studio. He brought me to Stockholm to introduce me to a couple of different musicians, like Klaus Ahlund, I really enjoyed working with them. The different kind of sonic level of music that's been made over in Sweden is very advanced and it's very fresh... they kinda know what is coming first." About working with Perry, Ahlund stated, "When you move around the planet, the vibe of the place you’re making the music in definitely makes an imprint on whatever you’re writing." While co-producing nine tracks on PRISM, Martin and Åhlund worked together on two tracks: "Waling On Air" and "This Is How We Do". The first was released as a promotional single, while the latter was announced as the album's fifth single, with its lyric video being released on July 24, 2014. The song was sent to radio stations on August 12, 2014. On August 2, 2014, Perry confirmed on Twitter that a remix by Brillz was in production. The remix was released exclusively on Soundcloud on August 14th. Another remix of the song featuring American rapper Riff Raff premiered on August 20th and ultimately released to digital outlets on August 25th. The final remix, by DJ and producer Grandtheft, was released through Soundcloud on August 29, 2014. Remix The song's official remix featuring American rapper Riff Raff was released on August 25, 2014. Lyrics Album version Riff Raff Remix Music video Lyric video On July 24, 2014 an official lyric video was uploaded to Katy Perry's YouTube account. It was directed by Ben Nicholson and produced by Justin Golden. Music video The official music video for the song, directed by New Zealand filmmaker Joel Kefali and produced during a three day studio shoot in Los Angeles, was released on July 31, 2014. It opens with a visual of an old man staring at a painting, which turns out to be Perry. According to Rolling Stone she presents a "hedonistic paradise where ping-pong is played all day, tacos are feasted on and animated ice cream cones twerk it out while chilling with half-eaten slices of pizza". A caricature of singer Mariah Carey appears during the "sucking at Mariah Carey-oke" line, as well as a portrait of singer Aretha Franklin. Billboard said the video is "an explosion of pop art, vintage fashion and twerking ice cream cones". She also "wears everything from Yves Saint Laurent's iconic Mondrian dress to a pepperoni pizza swimsuit to green hair extensions. She even cruises around in a convertible with her hair teased out to Fran Drescher proportions. File:Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Lyric Video)|Official lyric video. File:Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official)|Official music video. References *Brillz Remix *Grandtheft Remix *ASCAP Category:Songs Category:Prism songs Category:Prism singles Category:Music videos